A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the prevention of water exiting a bath tub. It further relates to a shield used to prevent water from exiting a bath tub.
B. Prior Art
Prior art exists, which relates to the prevention of water exiting a bath tub. However, the structure and method for doing so in the present invention is new and improved. The Laird (U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,332) patent consists of a channel mounted on the outside perimeter of a bath tub, which channels spilled water toward a container. The Alexander (U.S. Pat. No. 1,791,696) patent claims a shield mounted to the lip of a bath tub to prevent water from spilling onto the floor. The Solomon (U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,619) patent claims a splash guard attached to the lip of the bathtub and a shield, which attaches to the wall. The present invention combines a portable shield attached to the lip of the bathtub and a channel mounted inside the bathtub to channel water toward the drain.